First Appearance
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: First piece of "The Skylark Chronicles"! Enjoy!


**A/N: I will start. And you will enjoy. Are you ready? You had better be. Because this is the beginning of "The Skylark Chronicles". The first ever bit in the series that is being written for solely Ben 10. The one with the most votes, as well. Be ready. And epic story, here we come. Set in first series, Ben's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Ben 10. I only own Skylark Evanson.**

* * *

_First Appearance_

I opened my eyes to see this girl standing over me. This girl with pretty eyes, long brown hair, and a gorgeous smile that really made me bolt upright. "Grandpa Max! There's a weird girl here!" I looked past her to see Gwen sitting at the little booth inside the Rustbucket that we used as our dining table and Grandpa Max was nowhere to be found. So I looked back to the girl, taking her in for a second time.

Yeah, I really got all of her the second time. Light freckles dotted her features and her eyes were like crystals. She wore a shade of blue that reminded me of sunny days and cloudless skies. Her hair was like a curtain or a waterfall of milk chocolate.

"Chill out, dweeb," said my cousin, getting up from her position at our dining table as the slight brunette girl moved aside. One hand was already on her hip. "She's the one that knocked you unconscious, remember?"

As soon as she mentioned it, I did recall something hitting me on the back of the head just after I pummeled Kevin 11 for about the two hundredth time. It all went black after that. And then I was awake…

"I'm Skylark," she said, offering a hand out to me politely, still smiling. Her eyes twinkled like stars on the darkest night of the year. "Sky for short."

I stared at her hand awkwardly and she retracted it. I was actually nervous. I hadn't seen a pretty girl since… since Kai, actually. Gwen was a girl, but she didn't count 'cause she was a dweeb. And once a dweeb, always a dweeb.

"Ben," I replied stupidly, feeling nervous. But she seemed so self-aware. I ran a few fingers through my hair, my left hand raised.

Her eyes widened. "No way!" she breathed, grin widening almost like she couldn't help it. "You've got the other Omnitrix!"

I had to blink a bunch of times at that one. How did she know what the Omnitrix was? Let alone the word "other" that hung in that sentence. She was just some random girl that hit my head. And to hit my head, she probably had to have come out of the sky. And yeah, it started making sense once I used some logic. Maybe Gwen was right. Maybe thinking would help… "Uh… what are you talking about?"

She used one hand to brush a few stray strands of her copper hair out of her sweet blue eyes. Then she looked down and began to roll up one sleeve of the jacket she was wearing, a lightning bolt plastered on one of the shoulders. And slowly, the ocean-colored fabric moved back to reveal a watch plastered on her wrist.

With the Omnitrix symbol on it.

It was purple instead of green and with a bit of a thinner wristband. But it was nearly identical to mine. It had the buttons on the side and everything and it was designed almost exactly the same way.

"Woah," I breathed, staring at it before looking up at her.

"Yeah, I know," she said, talking quickly like almost all girls do. "I talked to Azmuth about it when it hit me in the back of the head, which I'm totally sorry about by the way." Her words jumbled together for a bit as she apologized, but I just kind of nodded, letting her know it was fine. "And anyways, he said it's impossible to have two Omnitrix's running at the same time and on different people without shorting out and making one look identically like the other person like a freakish copy, but he said the three of them run on separate frequencies and such. It's pretty cool." She shoved her sleeve back down over it. "But no one's supposed to know that I know there's more than one, so don't tell Azmuth I told you. He'd kill me."

I knew Azmuth. And he hadn't told me about it. But I had a weird feeling about this girl. She was funny and weird. And she probably had a ton of ways of getting answers out of Azmuth.

"Okay, slow down," interrupted Gwen, coming up behind Skylark who immediately moved out of her way. "So there's more than one of those stupid watches?"

Sky nodded vigorously. "Yup. There're three. I know the guy who has the orange one too."

My jaw just dropped. And I didn't even mean to stare at her, but I did, totally awestruck with the thought of there being more than just me out there with the Omnitrix.

The door to the Rustbucket opened up nice and wide, letting in Grandpa Max. His eyes flitted to the back of his RV, finding me. "Good to see you're awake, Ben. Have you met Skylark?" He pointed a finger at her and she waved back at him so innocently it made me want to ask what was wrong with her. "By the way, Sky, I found your ship's inner power core. I did a quick reboot of it. You should be fine to leave whenever you want now." And he gave her his usual kind smile.

"Thanks," she breathed, quietly looking over her shoulder at him. "I'm just upset that my skills haven't gotten good enough yet to be able to drive without crashing into whoever is nearby. I'm still working on that part." The strands of hair she had pinned back fell back in her face again, covering part of her sky blue eyes.

"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked quickly, not wanting her to leave yet. I wanted to know what aliens she had, who she was, what she was like, where she was from. I wanted to learn from her. She seemed so self-aware and so sure of herself.

She nodded, gaze turning back to me. "I have to get home or else my parent's will worry themselves sick over me." Sky gave a small, sheepish grin. "I have a tendency to disappear a lot. Especially when I'm looking for things. Like you." And a quiet red blush crept into her cheeks, highlighting the faint freckles on her face even more.

"You were looking for me?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit more like a squeak than a real question.

Skylark nodded, looking at me with her head tilted to one side. "When a girl learns that two guys have the same weapon of mass destruction, I kinda want to know who they are. It's an instinct. Sort of."

"More like curiosity," laughed Max, pulling an icepack out of the freezer and tossing it to me. I caught it and looked at it before realizing he meant for me to put it on my head. I had just been whacked with a spaceship, after all.

She looked back at my grandpa and Gwen just folded her arms across her chest, definitely not Sky's biggest fan. I held it to my skull before looking at Sky again. "So you have to leave?"

"My parent would freak out if I'm not home in a few hours. I've only got-" She looked at her wrist, pulling up the sleeve again before laughing and saying, "I keep on forgetting it doesn't tell time…"

"Ditto," I breathed, totally amazed at how she seemed so normal.

"Alright, so I gotta head before I'm late." She began to take a few steps back, still looking at me. "Don't want to be grounded for the next fifty billion eons." And the same smile touched her mouth once more. "I'd like to come back here some day. I have friends on Earth, but I'm hardly ever here. I think I oughta come back more." Sky slipped out of the Rustbucket as if she had never even been inside.

I stared at the doorway before bolting towards it, hoping to see one last glimpse of her. I caught her flowing copper waves of hair that shone more like gold in the sunlight and then the cap of her ship closed over her head. It wasn't like a normal UFO, but it was definitely a modernized version of what used to show up in every alien movie. It looked like a pretty rocket, white and silvery as the flames boiled up underneath it and shot up into the sky. It soared up and up and up and up and I watched it fly for the longest time before the sun blinded me. And I had to look back at the ground.

"Don't worry, Ben," Grandpa Max said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm pretty sure this won't be the last time you'll see her."

Little did I know, he was right.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Trust me, she seems spazzy now, but when I get to the next part, it'll be tamed. So please review!**

**~Sky**


End file.
